Draconian Lord
by Lord Of Crime
Summary: Drifting as far away from enlightened society and leaving the demons of his past as nothing but distant memories in the deep recesses of his mind, Naruto, on the scaly back of his loyal familiar, fly into a world undiscovered by his now modernized kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from this in any way, shape or form.

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes and you are unable to differentiate between fiction and reality, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

Same Naruto as in the rest of my stories. Yes he will have his Op powers but will rarely use them. The story starts from RTTE, first episode. While still having lemons and lime scenes, the quantity will be less compared to my other stories.

Details about Naruto in this story,

Hair style: Similar to Aizen

Attire: Shirt is like Krogan's and picture the same material except black for his pants.

AAA

**Graveyard of Ships**

To the one-legged dragon-riding Viking of Berk, discovering new species of the magnificent creatures known as Dragons was everything. To say that he lived to uncover all there was to the mysteries of these wonderful beasts would be an understatement.

He was born to carry out this task.

At least that is how he felt when all of Berk accepted his ideology and welcomed dragons into their midst without any semblance of hostility. Dragons were welcomed, an academy was opened in their honor and he was appointed the head of said academy.

Many accomplishments soon followed, Alvin the Treacherous, Heather and the Book of Dragons, the abominable Screaming Death and Dagur. Each and every exploit had brought with itself a new possibility. The possibility of new dragons and he had loved it.

Until Dagur was defeated.

With the defeat and imprisonment of Dagur the Deranged on Outcast Island, the Berserkers had been left without a leader and thus scattered into the unknown to stay hidden until someone rallied them in.

Three long years has passed since that faithful day and here they were on the edge of the Archipelago, deep within the Fog Bank in a graveyard of ships and looking for one maniacally deranged Dagur who, according to Johann, had escaped from Outcast prison.

Normally, that wouldn't have incited much of a response from him since Dagur had the annoying habit of attacking and escaping at random intervals. However this time was different. According to the chatty trader, all of his wealth was stored in one of the many ships of the graveyard and Dagur was planning to steal the gold in order to buy ships for his armada.

Forgive him for not wanting to start another Berserker War fiasco once again.

Even his occupied friends had agreed to lend him a hand in stopping the madman from rising once again. That was all well and good but there was one slight problem.

"Okay, where is Dagur?" Snoutlout Jorgenson expressed in a monotonous tone as he looked around the empty and desolate graveyard from his perched position on the neck of Hookfang. This place was freaking him out. Wrecked ships were one thing but naming it as the graveyard of ships was going into the unchartered territory of 'Creepy' all together.

"It seems we arrived first" Astrid Hofferson answered coolly. A calm but sometimes incredibly volatile beauty in the form of a blonde teenager. In possession of a warrior's fire and determination, she still retained what every one of her kind was gifted with.

A few stray bangs of golden locks hang in front of her beautiful visage, dangerously close to her fiery blue eyes, cute nose and kissable lips. Her skin tight sleeveless shirt give new meaning to the word 'enticing', perfectly hugging her still developing bust and slender waist.

Down below was another story all together.

As if to purposely hide away the enticing beauty that was her considerable behind and surprisingly wide hips for her age, a leather segmented skirt was worn over another fabric one, followed by a purple skin tight pants to hide but still show her strong legs.

Hiccup nodded suspiciously, feeling a looming unease in the pit of his stomach as he looked around the demolished ships. "Seems that way"

Fishlegs took that moment to make his presence known. "So what's the plan?"

"We wait"

"So basically the plan is that there is no plan?" Tuffnut drawled out, raising an eyebrow of confusion. "I like that plan!"

"You would" Astrid retorted sarcastically before directing her attention towards the de facto leader of the team. "Hiccup, I am not sure waiting in the middle of nowhere is such a great idea, we are basically sitting ducks"

"How can one be in the middle of nowhere? There has to be a place in order for one to be in its middle, right sis?"

"Right you are oh brother of mine" Ruffnut promptly complied, barely paying attention to the deprecating looks of her comrades.

Shaking his head in resignation, the one legged Viking placed a calming hand on his childhood friend's shoulder to calm her down before she did something violent. "I know what you mean but we can't leave, not when we know what Dagur plans to do with the stolen gold"

"Why are we waiting for Dagur to come and steal the gold when we can steal them ourselves" their resident partially insane female Nut chirped in with a wicked grin. If there was one thing the twins loved, it was stealing right after destroying things.

"For that stupidest idea ever, I hereby disown thee" Apparently her brother disagreed with her proposition. How odd.

Something clicked in Hiccup's mind. If there was no gold for Dagur to steal then there would be no gold for said maniac to buy an armada with. "You know what? That is a great idea"

"Of course it is!" Ruffnut snapped firmly, crossing her hands in an indignant manner before a confused looked crossed over her features. "Wait, what idea?"

"For the love of …"

"Don't go there Astrid" the young Viking interrupted before the lovely blonde could say anything more. Arguing with the twins was like banging your head against a rock. "Fan out and search for Johann's treasure but keep your eyes peeled for Dagur and his goons"

"Guys, I don't think Hiccup meant that by 'keeping your eyes peeled'" the husky Ingerman heir expressed in a barely controlled voice as he watched the twins try to do indescribable things to their eyes.

Fortunately or unfortunately, for the continued sanity of the team, the boat they were on shook as if it had a life of its own, alerting the riders to the impending danger of something or some things approaching their general direction.

Those some things soon introduced themselves in the form of giant, carnivorous eels surrounding the ship.

"Grab onto your dragons before they are spooked by the eels!"

In the ensuing chaos, Hiccup's desperate cries fell on deaf ears. The riders looked on in fear as their dragons were chased off by the eels into the sky, leaving them in the mercy of the sea creatures.

"Stormfly!"

"Meatlug, don't leave me girl!"

"Hookfang!"

"Barf/Belch, get your butts over here!"

The Night Fury, being the most loyal and fierce of all the dragons, remained behind to protect his rider, roaring defiantly at the giant eels in an effort to thwart their advance and conceal his disgust.

Getting on the back of his dark dragon, Hiccup took to the skies in a burst of speed just as one end of the boat was forced to sink into the ocean by the colossal eels.

"Fishlegs, grab my feet!" Snoutlout howled as he grabbed one of the protrusions on the ship's deck to stop himself from falling into the jaws of the hissing eels. At the heat of the moment, he failed to realize who he was telling to his grab onto his legs. "On second thought, don't grab my legs!"

Fishlegs was more than happy to do as he was told as he grabbed the beefy young boy's feet, mentally wincing when said boy let out a high pitched scream as soon as his weight was added into the mix. It wasn't long before they were grabbing each other's feet in a rope-like pattern.

AAA

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock when Astrid lost her grip on Tuffnut's feet and plummet into the ocean, uttering one last scream of desperation before she was pulled into the ocean.

Before he could nudge his draconian friend to dive into the eel-filled ocean, a crimson blur zipped past his form and rocketed into the ocean in astounding speed. The collision of whatever it was that hit the water caused a large explosion of water and hissing eels.

With the strong explosion, the eels wrapped one end of the ship lost their grip and said boat was once again floating as it should, prompting the young heir to fly down and witness the incredible scene with his remaining friends.

A few unsettling tremors rushing through the ocean bed increased the worry and anxiety of the group. With another explosion, much smaller than the first, a blur rocketed out of the water and landed softly on the far side of the ship.

Surprise, shock and emotions of awe rushed through the minds of the riders when they witnessed that the blur was actually a man or boy carrying the partially unconscious form of their blonde teammate.

While the darkness of the night and the fog made it quite hard to tell his features, some were quite visible even in the darkness. The man or boy was tall, taller than all of them for sure, and blessed with a strong body.

A strange helmet covered everything from their eyes, leaving only the unnaturally glowing blue eyes peering at them from behind the eyeholes. A blood red sleeveless and armor-liked shirt adorned his upper body, leaving his muscular arms exposed and a pair of similar bracelets reaching up to his forearm.

The protruding handle of something near his head hinted at a weapon, particularly a sword.

Maybe it was the dark night playing tricks on their eyes but it appeared as though his pants and knee-high combat boots were made of the same material as his shirt and bracelet but black in color.

What really got to them, specifically Hiccup and Fishlegs, was the material that the newcomer had made his attire from. The figure had just emerged from the depth of the ocean full of Viking-eating eels without a scratch or wetness on his clothes.

'Dragon scales!' Hiccup and Fishlegs gasped in surprise when they realized what the slight glow from the armor was from.

The young Vikings of Berk looked on in anxiety as the figure skimmed his gaze over them one by one, bright blue eyes pinning longer on a shivering Toothless. Hiccup placed a calming hand on his dragon's head as it shivered and avoided eye contact with the mysterious figure.

Further musings were put to rest when the figure softly laid out Astrid on the ship's wooden floor, running a calloused hand through her wet golden locks before standing up to address the on-guard riders.

"Who are you?"

At least they thought he was going to address them. Hiccup's question was left hanging in the air as the figure took a slight kneeling pose and blurred into the skies in jaw-dropping speed onto the waiting back of a large winged figure.

They weren't given much time to properly see what it was before it zipped into the horizon, leaving a team of young riders full of questions and insecurities.

"Was that …."

"A dragon!?"

AAA

**Dragon Edge**

Four agonizing days since the day Astrid had been rescued by the mysterious dragon rider and the group have had different ways of dealing with the awe-inducing experience.

The twins, predictably, had only noticed the destruction or more specifically the explosion that the figure's arrival had caused and were openly searching for him. He had become something of a deity in their eyes, a deity of untold chaos and mayhem.

Snoutlout, much to Astrid's continued annoyance, was ranting on and on about the armored boy for showing off and doing what he was supposed to do, saving Astrid. And he also didn't like the fact that another person was much more muscular and athletic than he was.

Fishlegs, being the most curious and nerdy of all the riders, had been much more focused on the less noticed details of the figure. He had been researching extensively into the different ways one can use dragon scales.

Astrid, surprisingly was quiet about the whole ordeal. She, like the rest of the riders, was quite anxious in meeting the man who had saved her from becoming eel dinner but refused to say anything else.

Hiccup himself was more focused on Fishleg's research as well as the one fact that made his hair stand in attention. The man had been able to scare Toothless off with a single look. In fact the ferocious Night Fury hadn't been even able to look into the man's eyes straight.

Anyone able to scare off his obsessively loyal and equally ferocious dragon with a single look was not someone to take lightly.

He had sent several scouts out to search the reachable islands of the Archipelago for the mysterious man and had taken several trips himself but to no avail. The man had disappeared the same way he had appeared.

Aside from meeting the strange figure, they had gotten their hands on a device belonging to some hunters which Hiccup had dubbed as the Dragon Eye. To keep said eye as well as Berk safe from their new and talented foes, they had moved out of the Archipelago.

While they have had more than a few setbacks along the way, the island they were currently seemed to have no strangeness in it.

If you didn't count the small white dragon nestled in a net in front of their eyes as strange.

"Seems like a Terrible Terror but bigger and meaner" Astrid discerned inaudibly as the little dragon made hissing and strange chirping sounds as if trying to warn them.

"And nocturnal" Hiccup added perceptively. The flock of dragons that this small dragon was leading had antagonized their Nut friend quite a lot last night but not a trace of them had been found during the day.

"Excuse me but what are you guys doing with my little buddy?"

Needless to say, Fishlegs and Snoutlout were graciously excused for the high pitched feminine screams they released when a deep but youthful voice interjected from behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid on the other hand, while blood pressures much higher than was healthy, still retained a respectable degree of self-control and only jumped in fright before backing away from the captured dragon to face the new comer.

"You!"

Standing before them was the same figure they had seen on the wrecked ship, still dressed in his attire. Hiccup, much to his continued surprise and anxiety, noted that the dragons were tense and ready to flee at a moment notice. That was worrying beyond belief.

"Welcome to my island, Dragons Edge" the shadowy character announced friendlily as he offered a small bow before gesturing towards the captured Night Terror alpha. "Well?"

"Oh he attacked us and we acted in self-defense" Hiccup responded in an irresolute tone, stealthily reaching for the hidden blade tucked into his belt. "We mean no harm to him though"

"Oh nonsense, he doesn't attack anyone, right boy?" the hooded individual retorted in an ambiguous tone, pinning the captured alpha under his blue gaze, said alpha uttering a sheepish whimper. "Wait, you did!?"

A crestfallen nod followed suit.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? You can't just attack people simply because they come to my island!" Hiccup and his friends could only look on in shock as the Night Terror huffed in a human-like manner, provoking an indignant grumble from the armor-clad man. "Oh yeah? I will deal with you later mister"

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused" the man countered before turning to his 'little buddy', ignoring the twins' snorts in response to Hiccup being ignored. "Get your ass out of that net and go!"

The newly dubbed Smidvarg snarled heatedly, releasing a fire blast into the net before flying into the sky, leaving the riders to wonder if the Night Terror could have blasted through the net a long time ago.

"Dragons these days, no respect at all" the youthful-sounding man grumbled in an irritated tone before turning to the stupefied riders. "Sorry for that. Anyway, we were never introduced"

"Right, I am Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick the Vast and resident of Berk"

"Astrid Hofferson and thank you for saving my life" the curvy blonde expressed in a grateful tone, prompting a curt nod from the hooded figure.

"You beauty is reward enough" the armor-clad man retorted in a playful voice, receiving an unsure and embarrassed stare from the curvaceous blonde.

"Snoutlout Jorgenson" the Jorgenson heir was tempted to assert his dominance at the moment but after seeing the way the mysterious figure ordered a Night Terror alpha, he decided that keeping his mouth shut was more preferable.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, nice to meet you" the broad Viking acknowledged. "You must tell me how you were able to gather all those dragon scales and make armor out of it"

A glint of respect and approval shined in the man's eyes as he looked towards Fishlegs. "You are perceptive, I will give you that"

"Ruffnut/Tuffnut Thorston"

"That leaves me" the hooded character spoke before reaching for his helmet and taking it off to reveal a handsome redheaded boy in his late teens with dazzling blue eyes. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you all"

Red locks were swept back in an organized manner, giving his hair a slight shine in the moonlight. One long bang hang in the middle of his piercingly glowing blue eyes, reaching past his well-defined nose, high cheeks bones down to his thin lips.

'Great Thor…'

The blonde dragon mistress of Berk prided herself on being in control at all times and that pride was well-earned but at the moment, that control was failing her. In spite of herself, a dark blush graced her already rosy cheeks when the boy took off his helmet.

By the hammer of Thor, he was something else.

"Naruto? What kind of name is that?" Snoutlout snorted mockingly.

"At least it's better than your name" Naruto countered brazenly. "Who in their right mind would want to be called snout?"

"You know he has got a point" Tuffnut agreed almost instantly, seeing an opportunity to get close to his idol. Anyone able to cause that much destruction with his presence alone was worthy of his adoration.

"I always thought your name was not right unless you are made of snout" Ruffnut added in, earning disgusted looks from her comrades. Needless to say, the female Nut was also on her brother's side.

"Shut up you two!"

"You live here?" Hiccup probed in an almost pleading tone, desperately hoping that the twins would keep their yaps shut just this once and not embarrass him in front of this new guy.

"Yup, that over the top of the mountain is my house" the redheaded boy replied and steered to a large hut situated squarely atop one of the mountain peaks, right beneath the snow-covered mountains.

'How did we miss that!?' the team pondered in unison when they witnessed the hut.

"Anyways, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you like" the armor-clad boy indicated friendlily before he turned his attention towards the sky and released a strange noise. Seconds later, a dark Night Terror appeared over the dense shrubbery and landed on Naruto's extended hand, nudging its head against the boy's cheeks.

'He has a strange bond with these dragons' Hiccup concluded in awe as he watched Naruto playfully rub the Night Terror's head and flick its beak.

"This little guy will take you to my house"

"What about you?"

The redheaded boy smiled gently. "I have got a Changewing problem to deal with and a patrol around the island before hitting the hay"

"Why would you want to hit the hay?" Tuffnut voiced out immediately.

"It's just an expression" Naruto rejoined with a small sweatdrop before reaching for the handle strapped to his back. Astrid's eyes twinkled in excitement when the sharp sheen of a long jagged golden spear introduced itself to the surrounding. "Go now, I will join you in a few minutes"

Before any of them could find the courage to say something, the redhead adopted the same kneeling position he had before and blurred into the night sky, leaving nothing but a golden and red blur behind to indicate that he had ever been there.

"I have got to ask him about that spear!" the blonde Hofferson beauty gushed out in an excited tone as she watched the empty sky for any sign of the handsome redhead or his golden spear. This boy had officially gotten her full and undivided attention.

Needless to say, everyone beside Hiccup was excited about one thing or another regarding the redhead. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to let his guard down around this guy. He was friendly? Yes he was, genuinely so and that was frightening.

The redhead had a way with dragons and he liked to believe that it was a genuine and friendly method, for his own sake. From what he witnessed with the Night Terror's alpha and this little one that was guiding them up the hills, Naruto seemed to have a family-like relationship with them.

Another thing was his strange way of leaving their sights. He had never ever seen a human jump that high into the air without the help of any catapult or some kind springy device.

The most worrying of all these things was his missing dragon; at least they thought it was a dragon. Whatever it was, it was incredibly fast and intelligent. The boy didn't hint at any dragon and seemed undisturbed that they were riding them.

In fact, he didn't even show his surprise when seeing a Night Fury.

AAA

**Next Morning**

"Good morning" Naruto hailed in a congenial tone as he entered to the upper floor of his hut and saw his guests huddled around a map of sorts. "What are you guys up to?"

"Good morning" the team countered in more approachable and peaceful tone than last night. The redheaded boy hadn't tried anything 'funny' during the night so they were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

It was at that time when the redhead's question registered in their minds and they realized what they were in for. They were discussing plans to build a base on a stranger's island without even thinking about the owner.

They needed to bring this matter in a diplomatic manner or risk being rudely kicked from the island.

"We are building our base here" Tuffnut chirped in enthusiastically, completely disregarding his teammates' warning looks. "And boar pits. Can't live without boar pits"

"Base? Here? On my island"

Hiccup could already picture their rude expulsion from the island. "Ah … ummm"

"Great idea" the redhead declared happily, delivering a friendly slap to Tuffnut's back as he walked forward. "When do we start?"

"Huh? Really? You have no problem with us basically turning your island into our base?" Astrid questioned in incredulity as she stared at the handsome redhead in disbelief.

"Nope, not really. It's been a while since I have last interacted with humans plus you guys are a fun group" Naruto answered honestly, offering a small mischievous smile to the curvy Viking. "And I can't say no to such a beautiful face"

"W-what?"

Naruto calmly ignored Astrid's stuttering and oddly angry growl before turning to the group. "Where are your dragons?"

Hiccup's paranoia kicked in. "They are outside, why?"

"I want to meet them, duh!" the redhead retorted monotonously, receiving an understanding nod from Tuffnut. "They are my guests as well you know"

After a few seconds long stare contest, the riders consented to the idea of calling their dragons. Naruto and the riders went outside just as the five dragons descended from the sky in their own specific glory.

As soon as the dragons saw the redhead, an unusual glint of fear and respect reflected in their eyes, compelling them to look at the ground instead of eyeing the man straight on. Naruto released a soft chuckle and approached the largest of the assembled dragon specie, the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Interesting, he is the oldest of the group" the redhead professed as he trailed his hand over the calm beast before walking up to the hunched Gronckle. "Fascinating, such loyalty and devotion for a dragon of her size and age"

Fishlegs' chest welled up in pride when the redhead gave him an approving nod and rubbed Meatlug's head affectionately.

"Loyal and prideful, not to mention beautiful" the armor-clad boy announced softly as he approached the Deadly Nadder, running a hand over her head before shooting a glance at Astrid with a small smirk. "Just like her rider"

The blonde Viking beauty tried and tried really hard to stop herself from blushing but by Thor, this guy was really good at getting under her skin. This was the third time that he had made her blush in just 24 hours. BLUSH? HER? Preposterous!

Naruto blissfully walked past the Zippleback dragon after feeling the same insanity and minute spots of mischief wafting off of it, prompting the twins to deflate in depression as their dragon was ignored.

"Finally, the Night Fury. Last of its kind, fast, deadly and fiercely loyal. A very dangerous combination." the spear-wielding redhead started softly as he approached the deadly beast, looking deep into its eyes before releasing a small chuckle as he turned to the surprised team of riders. "You have some serious bonding with your dragons, I am impressed"

"Thank you but we never got to see yours though" the one-legged Viking countered with an expectant tone, earning an excited nod from Fishlegs.

"Thought you would never ask" Naruto stated with a smile. "However, I should warn you, my partner is quite prideful and does not take kindly to being stared at for too long"

"Understood, I think we can manage that much, right?" the chief-to-be questioned in a cautioning tone, aiming a pointed stare at the twins.

"**Olympia!"**

Naruto's deep shout ripped through the atmosphere, reverberating around the island as a large shadow appeared over the gathered riders and Naruto, causing a collective gasp from said riders when the looming figure gracefully landed on the ground.

AAA

Cliffhanger!

AAA

Hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much main character interaction but as you can see this is the first chapter. I needed to make the necessary settings before plunging Naruto in the midst. I have got a question though.

How do you want the chapters?

1) One chapter for each Episode

2) Continuous (Such as 1 or half of the 2nd episode combined or maybe even 3 episodes)


	2. Chapter 2: Construction and Obstruction

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or HTTYD nor do I profit from this in any way.**

**Man, you guys are spoiling me with these copious amounts of reviews. 110 reviews for 1 chapter is quite a lot, thank you! The overwhelming reviews just made me want to update even though I still have one final test left.**

**I sincerely hope you guys and girls enjoy it and review as much as possible. **

**Responses,**

**Guest:** There was no reaction because even without knowing for sure, Hiccup knows that Toothless is the last of his kind.

**thor94****:** Actually no. The reason why Dragons: Riders of Berk is so loved and admired is due to the lack of any actual technology in it. It is simple, ancient and insane. I wish to keep things that way.

**Uber Ghidorah****:** Thanks for reminding me, I hadn't even noticed that little point.

**Otsutsuki no Yami****:** Thanks and no it will not be a Tailed Beast. Something else or rather someone else who will later be revealed.

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct****:** In a way, yes you can consider him the same as in COB but quite different.

* * *

**Dragons Edge**

* * *

"By Thor's hammer!"

"What is that!?"

"Sis, slap me in the face!"

Ruffnut was too shocked and speechless herself to comply with her brother's tempting request. Normally she would've been more than happy to do just that, maybe even more but right now… She wasn't the only though.

Descending from the blue and clear sky was perhaps the most glorious and marvelous sight the young Vikings had ever seen. A large creature, on par with the Monstrous Nightmare, descended to the humble earth, flapping its mighty wings in a hypnotic fashion.

The brilliantly shining rays of the sun reflected upon the large dragon's crimson scales, giving off the image of a flaming Phoenix rising from ashes to its full glory.

'Guess that explains Naruto's red armor shirt' Hiccup mused in disbelief as he viewed the magnificent creature.

For a dragon that large, the crimson creature touched the ground without ruffling a feather, landing right in front of its fondly smiling partner.

"Meet Olympia, my partner" Naruto introduced calmly, gesturing his hand towards the large dragon with a fond smile. "She has been by my side for as long as I can remember"

Aside from the menacing color scheme of the dragon, a lot was left to see and be in awe of. Head oddly resembling the shape of an eagle's facial features, the crimson dragon had the most intense set of searing red eyes they had ever laid their eyes upon, holding a distinct feminine glint to them.

Sharp spikes protruded from the sides of its face and the top of its head, almost giving the impression of a crown. Strong but femininely lithe body sported a pair of large bat-like wings, strong limbs displaying claws sharp enough to cleave cleanly through a mountain, moving all the way down to its large, flaming tail.

Yes, it was ignited in flames and gently flickering in the winds.

"W-wow!" the young heir muttered in utter shock as he gazed upon what could be the most amazing and beautiful specie of dragons. Never in his entire life had he ever seen a dragon this beautiful or this … powerful.

Words could not explain how he thought of this dragon.

His already widened eyes flew open ever wider when the five dragons lowered their heads in submission, docilely bowing before the large dragon. How? Was Olympia an even higher specie of dragons than Nigh Fury because even his fierce friend was whimpering and bowing his head before her.

"What kind of dragon is she?" Astrid muttered in disbelief, blue eyes transfixed upon the majestic creature of red scales. It was beautiful, plain and simple. She desperately needed a dragon like that; no offence to Stormfly but this beauty put every specie of dragons to shame.

"Olympia is one of a kind" Naruto answered vaguely, running his hand upon the large dragon's head in affection, said creature nearing her head affectionately into his hand. "The last of her kind actually"

"Aww man, but I wanted one" Ruffnut groaned in misery. There goes here dream of having a separate dragon from her annoying brother. "All my dragon can do is spew gas out of his ass"

"Ah you mean OUR dragon, right?" Tuffnut interrupted, both unaware of the dreadful glares the two headed dragon was giving them. Fortunately for the twins, the rest of the draconian creatures were too afraid of the crimson dragon to make a move. "And he doesn't spew gas out of his ass. Though that would have been cool to watch"

"See that is another fault" the female Nut agreed instantly. "He spews gas out of the wrong place"

"I am going to ignore that" Naruto stated in distaste as the twins argued over the potentially destructive place Belch and Barf should spew gas out of. Sometimes the twins went down dreadfully disturbing paths in their imaginations. "You can go now; I know you don't like to miss your beauty sleep"

The female dragon huffed indignantly, earning a twitching eyebrow from the redhead.

"Well sorry, I thought you'd like to meet our new guests"

'He can understand her as well' Hiccup noted in disbelief. While he had seen the redhead communicate with the Night Terrors, it was still a major surprise to see a man understand the language of an animal.

Another huff and a sound awfully akin to snicker flew out of the dragon's mouth before she blurred away into the distance, leaving five gaping Vikings and one annoyed redhead.

"You get your scaly ass over here right now!"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Shortly after Olympia's seemingly rude dismissal of her rider, Hiccup had produced blueprints for the construction of their base on the island. Even Naruto had to admit that the boy had drawn quite the decent designs for their temporary homes as well connecting pathways between the huts.

However he had to intervene when he'd noticed the absence of any strategic layout of the huts in case of an emergency. They were designed to withstand time not circumstances. Technically, they were built to last for quite some time but should an attack take place, they would collapse like houses of cards.

Hiccup had graciously accepted the input and incorporated his thoughts into the planning.

To say that the construction process of building new huts went smoothly would be an understatement. Being raised in harsh surroundings, the Vikings sure knew what they were doing. They knew just the kind of wood to cut down and use, not to mention the swiftness in which they did so. It went incredibly smooth and effortless, even if some hurdles showed their ugly heads somewhere along the lines.

Said hurdles were the Twins.

Their constant quarrels had proven to be both amusing and tiring. Naruto had taken advantage of the respect both Nuts had for him and ordered them to help the rest of the riders build their huts by following their orders without question.

Needless to say, the rest of the riders had almost bowed before him for his invaluable achievement.

The sun was already descending down the horizon and only the domed training arena was left. Each hut was built according to the tastes of the riders and perfectly reflected their personality, all connected by bridges, zip-lines and planks. And as always, the Nut twins shared a hut, but compared to the others, it was considerably big and sporting to entrances.

Additional chambers such as the stables for dragons' to sleep in, a fully stocked kitchen in accordance with Naruto's plan and clubhouse for meetings and other activities. Last but certainly not least, hut-like platforms for the Night Terrors to perch on and warn the inhabitants of any surprise attack.

"Phew, what a day it turned out to be" Naruto sighed softly, focusing his gaze on the dome shaped training arena which was almost complete. "Alright, it's late and we need to get some sleep before resuming with the training arena"

"I agree" Hiccup panted, wiping beads of sweat from his brow with a strangled sigh. "Let's head back; we still need to equip our huts with living necessities"

The rest of the riders didn't need any more encouragement to quit work and march towards their huts in silence. Even the quarreling Nuts were so tired that they could barely keep their eyes open, let alone have the energy to argue with one another.

Body almost ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion, Astrid still managed to keep a firm façade and walked towards her hut with strong steps. From the corner of her eyes, she managed to see Naruto turn his back to the gang and softly walked away in the direction of the beach.

"You are not coming?" she voiced out softly, gaining the attention of the riders as they awaited Naruto's response.

"I need to make a routine patrol of the Island" the redhead replied softly. "But I'll be back with you in a few minutes, cutie"

"W-what"

The beautiful blonde wasn't much time to utter another word as Naruto once again jumped on the waiting back of his crimson partner, who had been stealthily circling above their heads without them noticing, and flew into the night sky.

"You okay there Astrid?" Hiccup asked slyly, a teasing smile on his face as he watched his childhood friend blush bright red. It was refreshing to see his stiff fellow rider loosen up once in a while. He had to give Naruto credit for being the first to get such reaction from Astrid of all people.

The beautiful blonde could only give him a searing glare, but the effect of the look was greatly diminished since her rosy cheeks only made her more cute than scary.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Arranging necessary equipment in their huts took longer than they had anticipated but nevertheless, it was done and the riders gathered in the clubhouse to wait for Naruto and the have something to eat.

"I gotta say that Naruto guy really is something" Fishlegs started in a gentle voice. "Garb made from dragon scales, a golden spear of unknown metal and to top it all up, a really nice guy. I mean he practically spent the entire day helping us build our huts"

"I agree with Fishlegs" Hiccup added. "I'd thought that we'd be left to build the shacks ourselves"

Honestly, he had thought that constructing the outpost would take quite a lot of time due to lack of manpower. The twins were practically useless in such things and Snoutlout usually followed in their footsteps without realizing it. So that left Astrid and Fishlegs to help him. No matter how skilled or determined they were, they could never have hoped to build an outpost in a single day by three capable persons.

Naruto had changed all that by his presence. He had convinced the twins to not only do something for once but actually act selfless and help their fellow riders first before moving on to their hut. He had to admit Naruto's tactic to indirectly appeal to Snoutlout's ego and sense of superiority had been surprising and amusing.

The obnoxious Lout had followed suit after witnessing Naruto pick up heavy logs without much effort, taking the actions as challenge.

"I guess he is not all that bad" Snoutlout muttered impassively, crossing arms over his chest. He had to give credit where it was due. The boy was probably the strongest among people his age or maybe even above.

He had been yanking full trees out from the earth and carrying them like nothing. Granted even he could carry a tree if he really tried but yanking one from the ground? That took some seriously freakish strength to accomplish.

"I'd advise you, Snoutman, to properly address our idol" Tuffnut drawled dramatically. "For you are a man unworthy of his … something"

"What does that mean?"

The male Nut shrugged his shoulders in response. "Hell if I know. My job is to say something; it's your job to understand it"

"I don't know what the topic is about but I agree with Tuffnut's statement"

Snoutlout almost jumped out of his own skin when the redhead suddenly appeared behind and leaned over his shoulders to include himself in the conversation. "For Thor's sake, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Naruto asked innocently, already taking his seat beside Astrid while the riders wondered how he had gotten there so quickly. Ignoring the self-conscious blonde beauty, Naruto noticed Fishlegs scribbling something down in his notes and smiled. "Keeping a log on me, are ya?"

The Ingerman heir chuckled sheepishly, stealthily hiding away his notes. Hey, who could blame him? He was the curious type. Blessed with that curiosity, it was in his nature to try and know everything. Naruto was just too interesting a case to ignore.

"Alright, any ideas for dinner?" the redhead asked curiously, bright blue eyes skimming over the group for any suggestions.

"I am not exactly a picky eater, so anything is fine" Hiccup added unsurely. He was still uncertain about the fact that Naruto had agreed to cook for the entire team once again. I mean, the guy was helping them left and right without a hint of weariness.

"Anything?" Tuffnut interrupted. "How about a Thorston special yak dung tea?"

The former Shinobi blinked several times while Hiccup palmed his face. "A what?"

"Anything that is edible and healthy" the brown haired Viking retorted firmly, putting extra emphasis on edible and healthy, followed by a long searing stare at the blond Nut.

"FYI mi amigo, Yak dung tea is edible and healthy" the partially insane Thorston heir countered with a smirk. "How do you think I got this big and strong?"

Naruto had enough of the conversation, especially when he didn't know what was being discussed. "Mind filling me in on what the hell he is talking about?"

Ruffnut ceased the opportunity to update her idol of the wonders only their family had the privilege of enjoying. "You my naïve friend have no idea what you've been missing …"

"It's better if you don't know" Astrid interjected blankly; effectively putting a stop to the female Nut's ranting about the wonders of dung tea. It was bad enough that they knew what she was talking about. The mere thought was making her almost puke in disgust.

"I see" Naruto nodded gratefully, turning the focus of his glowing orbs onto Astrid as she shifted uncomfortably. "What would you like to eat?"

"I am not really hungry …"

GRRRAHH

The auburn-haired dragon rider grinned cheerfully, blue eyes twinkling in hilarity as Astrid palmed her face in embarrassment. She was so damn cute! "Now that's what I call a ferocious growl"

"S-shut up!"

"Well, seems like you guys have been missing on a lot of wonders when it comes to food…"

"I am with you on that!"

"No Tuffnut, I'm not talking about whatever vomit-inducing food you're thinking about" the tall boy interrupted definitely, causing the male Nut to deflate in depression. "I meant real food"

"You can try but it's only gonna pale in comparison to the tea" Ruffnut countered childishly, a heavy frown on her face.

"I'll survive the embarrassment" Naruto retorted uncaringly as he stood up. "Just give me a few minutes. Astrid, you mind helping me in the Kitchen?"

The beautiful blonde blinked in surprise, cheeks turning a rosy red as she registered his request. She was still recovering from the embarrassment of her stomach growling just as she had denied being hungry. Now she had to go with him … him and her ….alone … in the kitchen ….with no one around to see them!

'What is wrong with me!?' the blonde dragon rider screamed in her mind. 'I am a warrior and he is just another boy. Granted a handsome boy and …strong … muscular and … No! No! No!'

Suddenly standing up from her seat, Astrid kicked back her seat and rushed towards the door in a hurry, head hung low to hide her flushed cheeks. "I am going to bed!"

* * *

**Berk Fishing Area**

* * *

The following morning announced the presence of a new mission, the first mission operated from the Edge. Hiccup's father, the chief of Berk had said something regarding rouge Scauldron terrorizing his fishermen and requested the riders to chase it off the fishing area.

The gang had been all too eager to comply with the request and was thus searching the open body of water for said dragon. Just in case they weren't able to chase it off, which was highly unlikely with Olympia and Naruto on their side, Hiccup had still thought ahead and brought fishing net.

Flying on the far side of the group, a delicately frowning Astrid tried to make herself as less visible as possible, mind deep in thought. The last two days had proven to be the most exhausting, embarrassing and wonderful days of her life.

Even she was herself was confused about the description of her own feelings. You can't have a day which is both exhausting and embarrassing but still being wonderful.

Last night had been especially confusing and embarrassing.

Naruto had Hiccup bring her share of the food to her hut and while she had stubbornly refused to admit that she was hungry, her stomach had other ideas. She had inwardly thanked the redheaded boy for his consideration before cursing him for being the cause in the first place.

No matter how much she hated to admit, it had been the best fish she had ever had.

Only after eating the food and satiating her hunger had she found enough time to think properly without her stomach constantly growling … and a certain handsome redhead clouding her judgment.

Needless to say, she had spent the entire night thinking.

She had reached the conclusion that she can no longer afford the luxury of being so easily embarrassed or flustered. Naruto was a part of their gang now, an important part mind you, and would most likely stay there as such for the duration of their mission on the Edge.

She couldn't afford to blush, stutter or even leave whenever the redhead attempted to talk to her. From now on, she would act as she normally did. In other words, be herself around him … even if he had a certain effect on her.

"Hey Naruto, can't you like, I don't know, stare the dragon into submission?" Snoutlout asked pointedly as he eyed the redheaded boy calmly seated on the wide back on his dragon. "Or tell him to get his scaly butt out of our fishing waters. I mean you can understand their jibber jabber"

For Thor's sake, this guy made even the act of sitting into something extravagant and … cool. He wasn't even holding on to something, in fact the guy had hands crossed over his chest and was blissfully enjoying the fresh air.

Hookfang growled under his breathe, gaining a chuckle from the former Shinobi.

"I agree Hookfang, he is a muttonhead"

That got the young Lout's attention as he turned to his dragon. "You called me a muttonhead!?"

"Actually, he called you a moronic asshole but I didn't want to hurt your feelings" Naruto added helpfully, hiding a pleased smirk when Astrid gave out a muffled giggle. She was coming around? Good.

"Wait, dragons can curse?" Fishlegs gasped curiously. Even Hiccup turned his attention away from the open sea to listen in on this new piece of information.

The Uzumaki heir chuckled, rubbing the smooth but scaly head of his partner as she released a snickering growl. "Believe me they do, sometimes I wish I didn't understand them with what they are sprouting out when they are angry."

Needless to say, every rider beside Naruto, and to a lesser extent Hiccup, was feeling self-conscious about any insignificant noise that came out of their dragon's mouth.

"So let me get this straight, they could be insulting our asses off and we wouldn't know?" Snoutlout sneered heatedly, gripping his dragon's horns tightly. The harsh but unintended action prompted a growl from the Monstrous Nightmare, causing the black haired Viking to snap at Naruto. "What did he just say to me?"

"You do not wanna know, trust me" the redhead replied blankly, eyes twinkling in amusement as he shot a playful wink at the red dragon for his reaction. "Nice one, Hookfang, keep it up"

"Tell me what he said!" Alas, the outrageous Viking was blissfully ignored, leaving the rest of the riders to wonder what Hookfang had said so … brilliant to earn praise from the redheaded enigma. "Whatever you said, I am taking it as an insult!"

"Smart boy" the Uzumaki retorted cheekily, earning a scornful snort from the large crimson dragon carrying Snoutlout. The snort forced another chuckle out of the redhead, followed by abnormal neighing sounds from the rest of the draconian creatures. "You are on fire today, Hooky!"

"He did ask a valid question, you know" the brown haired Viking added curiously, shooting a glance at the dragon riding redhead. "You can communicate with them and affect their actions to some degree. Can't you do the same with the Scauldron?"

"I don't have any special powers that allow me to affect their actions, you know. They just naturally seem to like me. As for understanding them, I don't know how but I've been able to speak with animals for as long as I can remember" the redhead explained softly, gently caressing Olympia smooth scales. "Olympia, being of higher specie, can do that however, the degree of her control still depends on several factors"

Actually, neither he nor Olympia had any limits when it came to dragons and such, but the riders did not need to know that. No one needed to know that. The civilization he was currently in was beautiful, wild and crazy in all its simplicity. Revealing secrets beyond their imagination to people who name themselves after hideous creatures to ward off gnomes would ruin that beauty.

"So is that a yes or no on telling Scauldron to get his butt out of our fishing areas?" Tuffnut voiced out blankly.

The redhead Uzumaki gave him a pointed look over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"A big fat yes!"

"Try again"

"A small fat yes?"

"Huh?"

"A teeny tiny little fat yes?"

Naruto deadpanned. "Are you high?"

"Well I am done. Someone else wanna try their lucks with this game? He is a tough one" the male Nut announced tiredly.

"As charming as this conversation is, we have works to do" Astrid interrupted aloofly, motioning to a fleeing jade dragon with its chicken-like head peeking out of the water. "The Scauldron is here"

* * *

**Omake (Naruto as Hokage 2)**

* * *

"Lord Hokage, the Mizukage is here" an ANBU reported blankly as he appeared in the office and bowed before the young Hokage.

"Sent her in" Naruto ordered, suppressing a perverted smirk as he thought about the voluptuous redhead Mizukage. Acquiring a taste of actual intimacy, he had to admit he had developed a rather ravishing hunger for older women, specifically women like Tsunade.

The Mizukage was on par with his recent blonde lover, if not higher in every department. Beautiful, strong, humongous tits, perfect hips, plump muscular thighs and a marriage-ruining booty. What fool wouldn't want to bang her into oblivion?

What made it even more tempting was the fact that she was as much into him as he was into her.

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor as the door to his office creaked open and a busty redheaded seductress walked in with a tempting smile on her rosy lips. "Good morning Lady Mizukage, I do hope the trip was pleasant for you"

"Let's stop wasting time and get down to business, shall we handsome?" the seductive redhead purred enticingly, giving off the impression of a lioness on the prowl as she approached the seated Hokage. "And please call me Mei or honey … or even better… your slut"

Needless to say, even the normally enthusiastic and always prepared Uzumaki felt speechless as Mei glided around his desk and boldly sat on his lap, instantly awakening his junior from the weight of her mountainous buttcheeks. "Huh?"

"No need to feel so surprised cutie, Tsunade told me everything" Mei almost panted like she was in heat as she grinded her groin against the young Hokage's prodigious manhood. "I must admit, her tale of being taken by your young, virile cock had me almost drooling in desire. I wanna feel that one-eyed serpent plundering my depths and painting my empty fertile womb with baby-making juice! So what do you say, lover boy? "

What the fuck Tsunade? She ruined his surprise for the redhead.

"I understand your enthusiasm, Mei but I must insist that you act like a representative of your village" If he had been the same Naruto from before, he'd have been a stuttering mess from seeing the sheer lust in Mei's eyes as well as her words. "You are here to discuss a potential alliance and trade exchange for your village, so let's do just that"

Mei was impressed with the young man's reluctance.

But she hadn't come to the Leaf village to leave with an empty womb. She came here to get fucked like a bitch in heat and she was going to get herself fucked by the horse-dicked stud if it was the last thing she did.

His resistance just made her want him even more.

"Fine then, let's discuss my terms. The resources of my village are at your disposal as long as you give me one thing" the seductress clarified shortly, still grinding her meaty ass on Naruto's dong. "… rough, hard and beastly fucking! End of discussion, time to breed and make babies!"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

A few hours later, a particularly frisky and horny Tsunade slammed opened the door to Naruto's office, intent on riding him dry … only for her eyebrows to twitch madly as she entered.

Mei was spread-eagle on the oak desk and facing the door, taut stomach bulging up and deflating with each thrust of the young man penetrating her gaping pussy. Her thick, muscular thighs extended to either side of his muscular body, keeping him flush to her soft body.

Mountainous breasts sported pink nipples rock-hard from the continuous stimulation and her face was radiating pure sinful bliss. Emerald eyes of mischief and vigor were glazed over and staring up into space, a stream of drool running down from her open mouth.

"What the fuck, Mei?!" Tsunade growled angrily as she looked on, pussy drooling in anticipation as her golden eyes roamed over the Mizukage's sweaty body.

Her cunt was gushing unceasingly, squirts of thick baby batter ejected forcibly from her hole with each thrust from the young Hokage, making a puddle of juices underneath her. The busty Senju could only watch in jealousy as Mei writhed, squirmed, and moaned in sinful lust.

Her redhead lover was pounding away, grinning from ear to ear, eyes shut as he pounded the deprived Kage's twat, groaning throatily with each deep stroke.

Against her better judgment, the fat-butted blonde reached for the hem of her skin tight black pants and slipped a hand inside, making a beeline for her drenched core. One finger, then another and then another slipped into her dripping pussy, moaning in lust as she watched Mei being fucked stupid by her lover.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3: Going To Berk

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or HTTYD nor do I profit from this in any way.**

**Warning**: This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body as well as other contents suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to you and your preferences, kindly leave.

**I am loving the reviews and support guys. Thank you every single letter that you had written, you are the best. I hope I can count on your continued support.**

**There were no questions asked, so no responses.**

* * *

To think all it took for things to spiral out of control was a simple sneeze. A simple, innocent and unassuming sneeze from a certain chubby Viking and it proved dangerous enough to almost cause more than a few deaths, had Naruto not been there to do damage control.

According to plan, they had stealthily tailed the Scauldron and stick to the skies away from its blast range while preparing the net. The plan had been easy and simple to understand. Tail the Scauldron, look for the right moment, swoop down and capture it in the net before taking it off to sea.

Even the Twins had stated that it was simple and that alone said a lot about the simplicity of the overall plan.

In that very eventful moment when they had been ready to swoop in and entangle the scaly beast in the net, Fishlegs had made his presence known to the world by sneezing loud enough to alert the other side of the Arrcapeligo.

And then everything went down the drain for the remaining Vikings.

An out of control Meatlug colliding with Hookfang, sending Snoutlout into the net, causing the Scauldron to almost kill said Lout and others were the highlight of the day.

Seeing as the situation had turned for the worst, Naruto had interfered by jumping down from Olympia's back and punching the wild dragon on its head hard enough to make it see stars on daylight. Ignoring the gawking of his recent teammates, Naruto had jumped back to his original position and ordered his dragon partner to grab the unconscious beast.

Only after hearing that Naruto was going to drop the passed out dragon off into the sea and join them later on had the team snapped out of their stupor and simply stare awkwardly as he had carried the beast away.

And thus, it came down to one simple conclusion.

"I almost died 'cause of you" Snoutlout growled angrily as he glared at the chubby Ingerman heir. "Just one second late and this beautiful, hunky body would've been turned to mush!"

He had a right to be angry, even if he was taking it too far.

"Yay us" the Dragon Mistress interrupted sarcastically, causing Naruto to chuckle at her retort.

"I am sorry, Snoutlout, ok? I don't know what came over me" Fishlegs placated gently as he rode on his equally husky dragon back to their homeland and continuously scratched random parts of his body. "I never sneeze or get itchy… ever"

The explanation was followed by a very unconvincing and nasty sneeze.

"Whatever it is, we better have you checked." Hiccup stated seriously. "Even though it wasn't your fault, it was still dangerous. If it hadn't been for Naruto, Snoutlout would've died"

"That's exactly what I said!"

On the back of a dragon and who knows how many thousand feet above ground, anything could prove fatal, even an unexpected and uncontrolled sneeze.

"Fishlegs, I want to believe you but your sneezing and disturbing scratching behavior is very unconvincing" Naruto added gently, standing perfectly still on his giant crimson dragon. They had gotten used to seeing him stand on the dragon like it was an earthen construct unable to move.

"But I don't see what the big deal is? Everybody sneezes and scratches some time, right?"

"For a reason" Astrid answered.

"Like a honey-covered yak on an …"

"Let me stop you right there, Tuffnut" the redhead interrupted before the blond Nut could sprout out his usual insane idea, causing said blond to deflate in depression. "The point is, your body is reacting to something"

"I agree with our idol. I believe that reaction is called Adult Onset Allergy" Ruffnut declared in a rare moment of seriousness, though from her tone it was obvious she did not know what she was talking about. "It develops when your immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance"

"I concur with your Diagnosis, Dr. Nut" Expectedly, her brother was quick to agree with her notion, despite not knowing what she was talking about.

All they got were deadpan looks from the Vikings.

Naruto was a different story all together. While he was no medic or even close to being adequate in the field, he had learned enough from Tsunade to know when someone was putting forward convincing evidences.

And he knew that the Nuts were right in this case, even if they had no idea that they were indeed correct.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with Ruff and Tuff on this" Naruto stated seriously, causing the twins to clap their hands in excitement. "It does seem that Fishlegs is allergic to something"

Olympia snorted loudly, causing Naruto to chuckle in response. Fortunately for the other Vikings, they couldn't understand her and thus were oblivious to her taunts.

"Well then, there is only person who may have the cure" the one-legged Viking announced unsurely, turning his attention to their newest member. "Well Naruto, it seems you will be visiting our Island sooner than I had expected"

"I admit I am curious to see where all of you grew up" the redhead acknowledged gently, offering a soft smile to a certain well-endowed blonde beauty. "Especially you, Astrid"

Despite sporting a hint of rosy cheeks, the blonde Viking simply smiled back in return, not wanting to retort unless she stutter and make a fool of herself again. She had vowed to get past that stage and intended to stand true to her promise.

"Don't you wanna see where we grew?" Tuffnut asked hopefully, nearing their combined dragon to fly beside Olympia. Approval from their destructive idol was what they longed for.

"You want me to give it to you straight or sugarcoat it?"

"How about a pinch of sugar on top just to offset the grim taste of the straightness?" the male Nut suggested vaguely before an utterly confused expression crossed his features. "Wait, what were we talking about again?"

"We're talking about a game of silence and you were telling me how amazing experts you're at said game" the former Shinobi probed innocently.

"We were?" they uttered in unison, scratching the backs of their head in confusion. Seeing the two rub their head reminded Fishlegs of his own dilemma as he started to almost peel of his skin from the vigorous rubbing.

"Indeed, right guys?"

"Absolutely"

"Then it's settled! We are undisputed champs of the Silence Game!" Ruffnut bellowed loudly, a massive grin on her face as she eyed her idol with odd stars brimming in her eyes. "Let's see who out-silent the other till we reach Berk"

A pin-drop silence soon blanketed the traveling group as both Nuts shut their mouths and silently glided through the serene blue sky. The only sounds were the waves rushing down below on the surface of the ocean and the gentle flaps of the dragons' wings.

"I can't believe he did it!" Hiccup whispered lowly, mouth almost gaping like a fish out of water. The twins refusing to speak? Utterly impossible but yet here he was witnessing history with his own eyes.

"I am almost tempted to kiss you for this miracle" Astrid muttered disbelievingly, beautiful blue eyes wide in shock as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the bane of their ears' existence has been finally shut up!

"Then why don't you?" Naruto retorted with teasing smile as he neared towards her dragon.

The blonde dragon rider soon realized her slip of the tongue and blushed bright red. "I s-said almost"

"So you mean there is a chance I might get that tempting kiss some other time?" the redhead probed teasingly, a wide foxy grin on his face as he winked at the female rider.

"D-don't push it mister" she spluttered hurriedly, unable to contain her embarrassment.

Fortunately for her sanity and dignity, the partially insane Nuts soon realized that one of their friends was spoke up when she shouldn't have. "Astrid is out, only 4 more to go!"

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly as the well-endowed blonde sputtered indignantly, blushing red like a tomato as she almost pouted like a teary-eyed child. By God Almighty, those cute little lips were almost begging to be kissed till they were swollen.

"And Naruto is out of the game, no one can stop us now!"

* * *

**Berk, Home Of Hooligan Tribe**

* * *

"She wants to paralyze you" a disproportionate staff soon found it sweet home upon Gobber's head. "Check that, hypnotize you"

Standing behind the Berkian Vikings, Naruto merely looked around the island with a scrutinizing stare, absentmindedly listening to their strange conversation.

Berk was not what he expected or envisioned at all. From what the riders had told him, he had expected a barren wasteland of an island with barbaric citizens and no sense of style. But he was proven wrong.

Yes, while there were things that he would've preferred not seeing such as man stuffing an apple into his boots and taking a bite out of said boot instead of the apple. But overall, the island was very good.

High up on the cliffs, great weather and appetizing meaty foods. With harsh weathers, the people wore thick clothes and ate as much meat as possible. He was all up for that, to be honest.

It gave off a warm feeling of endearment and hospitality; in fact it nostalgically reminded him of his own village and people. Yes, these Vikings were brutish and undisciplined but their bravery, sense of honor and skills were something to admire.

He had to give them credit for being resourceful and resilient. Even his battle hardened people wouldn't have been able to live in conditions such as these. His people had Chakra to make things easier for themselves while these people did everything by themselves.

Building sturdy houses from woods, caring for their livestock in times of great climatic crisis and even enduring intense shortage of drinkable water and edibles food, such were the conditions they faced but even still they lived through them and adapted.

Unlike other civilizations he had seen while on his journey through the lands and seas, Vikings were strong, battle-hardened and the most experts in dealing with dragons. In fact, civilizations beyond their borders, very few sightings of dragons were reported and even those chalked up to supernatural phenomenon.

All in all, he loved the island and had no problems settling with the Hooligan Tribe on Berk if he so desired.

"There is no Fishlegs here; I am Thor, Thor Bonecrusher!"

Naruto was snapped out of his musings when heard a series of gasp and one loud …squeal? What the hell happened to make Snoutlout squeal like an academy student?

His eyes soon found the source of the dilemma. A certain husky Ingerman heir was using a sheep as his foothold and striking a pose that did not suit him at all, while smirking like he had just won the 4th Great Ninja War by himself.

"What the hell happened?" he asked softly.

"Snoutlout messed up big time" Astrid growled uncharacteristically.

Listening to Hiccup retell the events, Naruto had admit that the somewhat stupid Jorgenson heir had indeed done something grave. While hypnosis was indeed viewed as trivial and unimportant, they indeed worked … quite powerfully if the right conditions were not exercised.

Snoutlout's dream of seeing a 'Super Viking' may just become a reality.

"Sorry that you had to see this, Naruto" Hiccup started apologetically as they walked behind Fishlegs in the streets of Berk. "This is not what I had in mind when I invited you to see our island"

"Don't worry about it, this is fun"

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle nervously when he saw a wide foxy smirk on the redhead's face. Looks like the twins were right all along; Naruto did have a very sneaky and mischievous side that they had no idea about.

"He is going to have to tell the chief why a house was lit on fire in the middle of the day" the well-endowed blonde muttered angrily as she saw Snoutlout try to scare Fishlegs with a torch, only for said husky boy to swat it aside and lit an entire house aflame.

"How long is this hypnosis going to last anyway?" the redhead asked casually as he walked alongside the two Vikings and watched the scene from a distance.

"We never asked, to be honest" the one-legged boy replied sheepishly. "What with all the Bonecrushing mess over there and all, but Gothi did say that there were two ways to bring back the old Fishlegs"

"And?"

"Another hypnosis or intense fear"

"I am guessing she can't do another hypnosis because 'fat and chubby' over there broke her staff and you guys have no idea how to make him afraid enough to break free when he has no fear, right?" Naruto clarified in a deadpan voice.

If the twins were there, Hiccup knew they would have kissed the redhead's feet for his astute observation.

"Well … I wouldn't exactly say that…" Fishlegs chose that moment to bravely stop an uncontrollable cart from slamming with another one with a baby in it.

"I would" the Hofferson heiress interrupted blankly, effectively cutting off Hiccup's indirect denial. Hey when the man was right, he was right. You have to give credit where it is due.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure something out" the dragon rider assured gently as the group followed Fishlegs and Snoutlout towards Gobber's Forge. He had just the thing to snap the chubby boy out of his trance.

* * *

**Great Hall, Berk**

* * *

"So there I was, Thor Bonecrusher, perched on an inferior dragon and approaching a vicious Scauldron"

Off to the side of the hall, Naruto sat along with his recent friends and enjoyed the hospitality of the strong Vikings with a soft smile on his face. Well, he had been right about a lot of things about the island but the meat had exceeded his expectations.

While a good old roasted chicken and roasted beef leg were not on par with a bowl of ramen, they were still becoming his second most favorite dish ever and it was only after a few hours on Berk. How crazy was that?

The Twins had not held back a single penny back to provide their idol with the best of the best and despite their insane behavior sometimes, they were good kids.

"They are something else, aren't they?" Naruto asked out of the blue, snapping the Chief's son out of his musings.

"Who? The people?"

"The twins"

"O-oh"

"I know you think that they are too childish, immature and crazy to be able to do anything good" the redheaded traveler started in a firm but gentle tone as he eyed the two blondes rile up the crowd for Fishlegs fabricated stories with a smile. "But believe me, their craziness and immaturity is only a reflection of their loyalty to you"

"I don't understand" Even Astrid turned away from the crowd and listened intently to the redhead's answer.

"Hiccup, each and every one of your friends holds you in high regards, even if their methods of showing that respect is different. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are no exception, in fact in my opinion, their loyalty to you may very well be greater than to their own family and people" armor-clad rider explained softly. "Many different challenges will try to break your chain of trust, but you'll need to be strong in order to survive and live the way you currently do"

The one-legged Viking had not enough time to think over the redhead's words.

"Well said lad, couldn't have said it any better myself" a strong voice broke the silence from behind the three riders as the familiar form of a tall, bearded and heavily armored man appeared behind them. "You must be the new rider my son has been going on about, eh?"

"Yes, I am Naruto Uzumaki" the redhead introduced, eyeing the newcomer with a curios look on his face as he looked between Hiccup and the hulking man.

"Looking for resemblance between us? Don't bother, you ain't findin' any" the bearded man laughed loudly as he slapped the redhead on his back, expecting him to be sent flying like toothpick. But much to his surprise, the redhead didn't even budge an inch. "Ya have got some serious strength in that tiny body of yours, lad, I'll give ya that. My name is Stoick, Chief of Berk, nice to meet ya"

"Nice to meet you sir"

"Sir? There ain't no sir business 'ere boy. Any guest of ma boy is allowed to call me by my name" Stoick bellowed loudly and draped his hand over the tall redhead's shoulders. "Now tell me, have ya eaten anything yet?"

"Well we did eat some light snacks" the dragon-riding traveler replied with a smooth grin, gaining an approving nod from the hulking man.

"Right you are, ma boy. A measly roasted chicken and a toothpick yak leg ain't gonna satisfy the appetite of a real Viking." Stoick retorted strongly, giving his groaning son a pointed look when he said 'real Viking'. "Come with me and I'll show ya how to eat"

Hiccup couldn't groan into the palm of his hands as he listened to his father's conversation with the new rider, desperately trying to dismiss Astrid's chuckles as she viewed the scene in open amusement. Of course she would be enjoying his misery.

He had no idea that his father would instantly take a liking to the newcomer. Just enduring his father's backslap and giving a comment about 'light snack' was all it took for his hulking and stubborn father to accept the young boy like he was an old war veteran.

Seems Naruto had instantly understood his father's behavior and got on his good side in the blink of an eye.

Who in their right minds would call an entire roasted chicken and a giant yak leg a 'light snack'? Well his entire tribe would but that is not the point!

He was a real Viking, but forgive him for not having the stomach to eat that much and still survive!

"Is that my axe?"

"Oh no"

* * *

**Omake**

**(Naruto as Hokage 3)**

* * *

Releasing a deep, resignation-filled sigh, Naruto slumped against his oak desk and begrudgingly listened to the commotion outside, almost tempted to bang his head against the desk with each shout coming from outside his office.

"Lord Hokage, the Raikage is becoming too much of a hassle to deal with, what should we do?" an ANBU operative reported blankly, though the wariness in his tone was obvious.

"Send him in"

There was one way to deal with such a problem… meet it head on.

The door to his office was slammed opened as the familiar form of the hulking Raikage sprinted in and almost broke his desk with his fists as he glared at the seated Hokage with burning rage.

"HOKAGE!"

"Yes, Raikage?"

"Don't play coy with me, you little brat!" A growled loudly, slamming his fists on the desk with a sneer. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I am not sure I understand what you are talking about" Naruto replied calmly, agitating the dark-skinned man even more as he roared.

"You knocked up THREE of my Kunoichi during their diplomatic missions to the damn Leaf!"

"Oh… that"

"Don't 'Oh that' me, you little brat!" the lightening user bellowed loudly, summoning an armor of cackling lightening as he glared daggers at the seated Hokage. "I was willing to overlook your transgression with Yugito since she had shown interest in you, but then you'd to go and knock up Samui, my Jonin Commander no less!"

Relaxing back in his chair, Naruto was almost tempted to smirk smugly when he heard the names of the two busty blondes. Man, that day had been like an All-you-can-fuck Blondie buffet since Tsunade had joined in after the first few hours! The hours upon hours of passionate hammering had been mind-numbing.

The Raikage had no idea that he had knocked up the two blondes at the same time. He should probably keep that information to himself since it would not only make problems for him but also Yugito since she had been supposed to be in the Hidden Cloud at the time.

Hey, who in their right minds could blame him for not restraining himself from emptying his loaded balls right into their fertile wombs when they had been giving him the bedroom-eyes from the start of the so-called Diplomatic Meeting.

"And to top it all, you went ahead and got my personal secretary, Mabui, pregnant when she was merely supposed to deliver a letter!" the enraged Raikage finished in a thunderous scream as lightening exploded out of his form and almost destroyed the walls of the office from the intensity. "Do you have ANY idea how much paperwork I am left with now that she can't come to work, HUH!?"

Ah yes, sweet, strict, dark-skinned bombshell little Mabui. How he missed that searing look of professionalism and uptightness during the short meeting when he would compliment her unexpectedly.

Only for it to be replaced by a perfect ahegeo look while under the assault of his thrusts. He could still vividly recall the wobbling and meaty claps of her massive dusky tits slapping against her face with each thrust.

The delicious ripples running through her massively phat butt cheeks with each thrust, hypnotizing a mere man into submission. The tightness of her love channel. The moans and shrieks of pleasure followed by each hip-shattering thrust and the quivering of her plump lips.

He dared anyone to resist that dark-skinned, phat-butted bombshell. He was only a man, a powerful one, but still a man. Creampie-ing her milking core had been the only choice.

"I am not going to deny anything" Naruto stated resolutely, blue eyes brimming with conviction and unwavering resolve. "Do your worst!"

"There is only one thing left to do!" A bellowed deafeningly as he stepped forward and stood beside the seated Hokage. "To thank you for your kindness!"

"What the fucking hell!?" Yeah, Naruto was confused as hell as the previously screaming Raikage hoisted him up in a hug and almost squeezed his bones to dust. Any normal man would've been squished to death.

"While I am still angry at you for doing that to Samui and Yugito" the dark-skinned giant stated with a soft glare, earning a sheepish chuckle from the redheaded Hokage. "I must thank you for what you did to Mabui"

"So you are thanking me for knocking up your secretary?" the young Ninja leader asked in a deadpan tone as he scratched the back of his head. This was a first. Usually, he had people running after him with dangerous weapons directed at his junior.

"In a way, yes. She had been driving me crazy with paperwork and more paperwork. I couldn't even workout due to her intense nagging!" the muscled man reasoned loudly, slapping the redhead on his back. "Now that she is occupied, I can sneak off and do whatever the hell I fucking want! I can work out till all the equipment is broken down into tiny pieces and drink every single bucket of my protein shake! No one can stop me now, I finally free! FREE!"

The young Hokage sweatdropped silently as the giant Cloud-nin cried tears of joy. Bucket of protein shake? WTF? "Glad I could help"

That went better than he had expected.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Should Atali, Queen of the Wingmaidens be added to the pairing?**

**Yes **

**No**

**A simple answer is enough, but it would be great if you added a reason along with it.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


End file.
